Take A Hint
by writtenrogue
Summary: Basically what I want to happen after the play in Tori and Jade's Playdate.
1. Chapter 1

Beck leaned against a wall and scratched his head. His hair still itched from the lame wig he had to wear. He was at the Asphalt Café for the after party of the 4-person play he, Andre, Tori, and Jade just put on. He hadn't seen Jade or Tori since they ran off at the end of the play. After a little persuasion, he found out from Sinjin that the girls had a run-in with two obnoxious boys last night and they had shown up for the play. Just then Andre walked up to him.

"You find 'em yet?" Beck asked.

"Nope. And I've checked everywhere!"

"Yeah, me too,"

"Maybe they just went home," Andre said and then walked off.

Beck sighed, Andre was probably right. But he had been hoping for a chance to talk to Jade. It had been a month since they had broken up. He missed her. Every morning he went to bed or woke up without Jade there, he felt emptier and emptier inside.

He walked into the school hoping maybe Jade would be at her locker. As he did he heard a loud 'OHHHHH!' from around the corner. He peeked his head around to see the two guys that had been harassing Tori and Jade. The brunette with a girly scarf seemed to be talking about a girl, Jade, by the sound of it. What he was saying was definitely not G-rated.

Beck felt anger boil up inside of him. He turned the corner.

"Hey, who ya talkin' about?" Beck said casually ad he approached the two jerks.

"Just this super hot girl we met at a sushi place a few nights ago. Black hair with blue streaks, you know her?"

"Yeah, I do. And you better stop talking about her like that. Right now." He took a step forward, switching from Nice Guy to Tough Guy.

"Oh, yeah? Whaddya gonna do about it?" challenged Scarf Boy

"This," Beck said as he swung his fist right at the guy's nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm gonna make this a two-shot…**

**Disclaimer- If I owned, Bade would still be together.**

Jade was walking through the hallway headed to the drama classroom to return her wig when suddenly the sound of fist hitting flesh echoed throughout the hallway. She quickly turned the corner, no _way_ was she gonna miss out on a fight, when she saw the guy who had been hitting on her a few nights ago on the ground with the guy who was hitting on Tori knelt down next to him. She walked even faster, ready to high-five whoever the puncher was, when she saw it was her fluffy-haired ex-boyfriend.

"_What_ is going on here?" Jade demanded in her sharp, loud voice.

Beck froze. He didn't know how to explain this situation to Jade. He could barely explain it to himself. He just knew that he didn't want anyone talking about Jade like that, ever.

"Uhhh….. We, I, w-we were just…. Ummm…?" was Beck's intelligent response.

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Come with me." Was all she said before taking his arm and dragging him into the janitors' closet. She grabbed a cold, wet rag and held it against his reddened knuckles without a word.

"Uh…. Hi," Beck said with a slight smile. Except for play practices, this was the closest they've been since the break-up. He had even tried to nonchalantly play with her apron during rehearsal, but she had denied him even that little satisfaction.

"Hi," she said carefully, her eyes narrowing even more. "Not that I'm against it, but, why'd you punch that doof?"

"I, He, I… I don't know." Beck ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "He was talking about you, and… I, I just didn't… I didn't like it." He said, somewhat sheepishly, looking at the floor.

"Okay," she responded slowly, her eyes returning to normal size while her eyebrows rose to great heights. "And… what makes you think its okay to defend me?"

"I still care about you!" Beck defended, his voice slightly rising.

"You, broke up, with me." She explained with hand gestures, as if he that decision hadn't been eating away at his stomach every second since it had happened.

"I know that. That doesn't mean I don't still care about you,"

"Right, because people that care about each other _always_ humiliate them in front of a live audience and then **again** in front of all of their friends." Her biting sarcasm just reminded him, _yet again_, of how much he had hurt her. She unconsciously tightened her grip on his hand out of anger, making him wince. She noticed, taking the rag off, re-dipping it in the water bucket and putting it back on his now light pink knuckles. "God, did that guy have a nose of steel or something?"

She bent down slightly to get a better look at his hand when a piece of hair fell in her face. Without even thinking, Beck reached up and brushed it behind her ear. The ex-couples eyes both widened as they realized what he had done. After what felt like an hour of silence, he had yet to remove his hand, nor had she still yelled at him to.

Deciding that he should be the one to make the first move, Beck leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Jade tensed, but kissed back. As if it was second nature. It was, though, in way. To them.

Jade softly broke off the kiss and stared into Beck's eyes. Beck saw the wall of steel she had around her heart slowly degrade itself into a wall of… something softer than steel. He couldn't really think of anything with Jade so close to him. But one thing in his mind that _wasn't_ complete gibberish told him to be careful, no matter how soft it was, the wall was still there.

"I..."

"Didn't mean to do that?" Jade attempted to finish for him.

"No… I didn't. But I'm not sorry I did." He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. "I miss you. And I know I screwed up and embarrassed you and I completely don't deserve you but I'm still completely in love with you. And there is absolutely nothing anyone can do to change that."

"…So you want to get back together?" She clarified

"Yeah, I do."

"Interesting," was Jade said before turning around and walking out of the closet.

"Wh- Jade! That's all you're gonna say?"

"Well you can't expect to just automatically get back in my good books after one mushy speech. You're gonna have to earn it, Mr. Oliver."

She turned and continued down the hall leaving Beck in the doorway with his jaw hanging open. Noticing he hadn't moved, she stopped and turned halfway so he could just see her face,

"Comin'?" her faux-innocent tone was accompanied with a smirk as she turned back around and walked off. Not even bothering this time to check if he was following. He always would.

Eventually, they would always be brought back together. One way or another.

**A/N ughhh I knooowwww the ending SUCKED! Sorry, I just didn't know how else to end it and I wanted to get this out before the next episode. And for those who are reading my story Annabeth Chase, Titan Lord I promise I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 1 (revised)

**A/N: Helloooo. NOT A NEW CHAPTER. sorry. But this story has still been getting a substantial amount of attention even though it's probably _deep _in the Archive by now (which I'm BEYOND thankful for btw). What this 'chapter' is, is a revised Chapter 1. I went back and realized how short, and not quality this story was, and i added A TON. I thought i posted this, like, forever ago, but apparently I forgot... Whoops. I think I might keep the original chapters up, but I haven't really decided yet, I guess it's up to you guys. Okay... READ ON.**

Beck leaned against a wall and scratched at his head. His head was still itchy from the lame wig that he had to wear. He was in the Asphalt Café for the after party of the play that he, Andre, Tori, and Jade just put on. A four person production consisting of one scene that they hadn't gotten to choose the parts they played in, directed by their crazy acting teacher, Sikowitz. How did he even get hired anyway?

He sighed, shaking his head to clear it. He hadn't seen Jade or Tori since they ran off at the end of the play-almost an hour ago. After a little bit of bribing Sinjin-and maybe a little threatening, too, they learned that the girls had a run-in with two obnoxious (or genius, according to Sinjin) boys the other night. Sinjin also said that the girls had made it pretty clear that they weren't interested in the guys through a karaoke duet. ("I don't know why," Sinjin had said, "They had some pretty rad moves. I guess Jade's just not ready to move on yet. Our relationship had been pretty intense." Making Beck with he had gone to Burf for help.) And apparently they had shown up for the play, causing the girls to disappear.

Him and Andre had split up to search for them. Beck had just finished his side of the school-no sign of the girls anywhere-and went back to the Asphalt to see if Andre had been more successful. Just then Andre jogged up to him.

"Did you find 'em?" Beck asked.

"Nope. And I've checked everywhere, man!"

"I know, me too,"

"They probably just went home," Andre said, shrugging his shoulders.

Beck sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right,"

The pair decided that the girls probably just needed space and resolved to talk to them at school tomorrow. Deciding to actually join the party being thrown for them (well 50% for them), they spent a while eating, talking, and receiving praise on their performance by teachers and friends. A few minutes after Andre had left to reassure his grandma that the tiny, talking people weren't going to hurt her ("It's just the television grandma, they're not real!"), Beck had decided to head back to his house, well, RV, as well.

He walked into the school one last time. He was sort of hoping that maybe Jade had come back to her locker or was here in the main hallway somewhere. As he walked down the hallway he heard a loud, obnoxious 'OHHHHH!' come from around the corner. He peeked his head around to see two guys standing near Andre's locker area. They looked really familiar.

Sure enough, with one quick tap on his Pearphone, Beck saw a picture of the two guys being sung to by Tori and Jade on TheSlap in what seemed to be Nozu. (Well, not that quick of a click. The webpage had just happened to already be open on his phone. He had just happened to have come across the picture on Jade's page earlier that day. It was also just a coincidence that he had even been on Jade's Slap page in the first place. He didn't constantly check on her page or anything. It had just been a one time thing. It's not like stalked Jade now. He didn't. They were broken up. She could do whatever she pleased, and he didn't have to know about it as long as it didn't concern him. He didn't care. At all. He _didn't_.)

Beck leaned against the wall to hear what they were talking about, maybe they knew where Jade (and Tori, of course) ran off to. They were talking about a girl, he realized, no, two girls. What they were saying almost made him feel ill, it was definitely not G-rated. Beck tensed as he finally connected the dots and realized who those two pigs were talking about. But, always the calm and reasonable one, he waited for confirmation before confronting them.

"We both know that we can't share the girls, so we've gotta pick. I liked the brunette with the cheekbones. She so has the Chad infection. You know what they say about the nice, innocent ones, " 'Chad' said.

They shared a loud laugh and fist-bump, making Beck wish he could reach one of the scissors on Jade's locker from where he was standing.

"Yeah, I'm cool with you having her. The other one was _way _hot, too. You know how I like the wild ones. The girl with the blue streaks was definitely feisty," said the brunette with the girly scarf.

Beck felt anger boil up inside of him. That was a good enough confirmation for him. He pushed himself off of the wall and turned the corner. Time to confront Dumb and Dumber.

"Hey," Beck called out as he approached the two jerks.

"HEEEY!" They both shouted back in unison.

"What's up?" he asked casually, moving to stand in front of the two, their backs now to the lockers.

"You were in the play right?" said Dumb, "As one of the identical twins?"

"Oh great job, dude. I totally believed you two were twins!" said Dumber.

Beck resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Wait, if you were in the play... then you know those two hot girls!"

"Yeah! Do you know where they went? We're kind of their dates tonight,"

"Yeah... About that, You guys need to stay away from them."

"How come? They're totally hot!"

"What? Are the, like, taken or something?"

"Well, no, not necessarily. But-"

"Eh, wouldn't have mattered anyway. No girl is able to resist Doctor Chad anyway. Boyfriend or no boyfriend,"

"Okay, you two need to back off. Now," The calm, cool, and collected side of Beck seemed to have left, the angry and irrational side taking over.

"Oh, yeah?" questioned 'Doctor Chad' (un)intimidatingly.

"Whaddaya gonna do about it?" challenged Scarf Boy.

"This," Beck said as he lifted his arm and swung his fist right at the guy's nose.


End file.
